A case where a data center provides a service such as IaaS (Infrastructure as a Service) or PaaS (Platform as a Service) is disclosed in PLT1.
If a data center provides a user with a service, a service level agreement (SLA) is concluded between an administrator of the data center and the user. An SLA is an agreement on the quality and content of service provided by a computer system. A service level objective (SLO) is an objective to which a target value is defined to achieve the SLA. Hereinafter, a service level objective may be referred to as an SLO.
In general, in the case of configuring a system by which a data center provides a user with a service, whether or not an SLA can be complied with by the system is checked by hand or by using a support system, etc.